A Radio Frequency (RF) receiver (e.g., a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver) may receive an input signal including a desired signal component and an interfering signal component. The interfering signal component may have a higher power level compared to the desired signal component. The RF receiver may not be capable of processing the interfering signal component simultaneously with the low level desired signal component due to limited bandwidth and/or dynamic range thereof. Moreover, an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) circuit of the RF receiver may not convert the low power desired signal component properly due to a resolution limitation thereof.